My Future, My Everything
by Ophelia Meadows
Summary: Oneshot. When Alien Parasites take over the world the Doctor loses his memory. Will he ever remember who he is? AU – Doomsday happened but Rose wasn't sucked into the parallel world. Happens before Donna shows up on the Tardis. Donna's events take place months and months after Canary Warf.


My Future, My Everything

Oneshot. When Alien Parasites take over the world the Doctor loses his memory. Will he ever remember who he is?

AU – Doomsday happened but Rose wasn't sucked into the parallel world. Happens before Donna shows up on the Tardis. Donna's events take place months and months after Canary Warf.

This is my first complete fanfiction. Constructive Criticism is extremely welcome so please feel free to let me know what you think.  
-

* * *

Rose opened her eyes, all she could feel was a searing pain in her leg. She held on to that lever for dear life and it paid off because the portal closed just as she reached it. Unfortunately, her leg hit the wall with a sickening snap. The Doctor ran to her. When he reached her they both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Rose, Rose, Rose… I almost lost you!"

"I know but I'm okay. "

"No you're not. You're hurt."

Rose tried to get up but the Doctor stopped her.

"Please Rose… Don't try to get up. Let me help you." He looked at her pleadingly and she nodded at him. He rubbed his hands together and a golden light flowed through them. She watched in awe as he touched her leg and it instantly mending.

"What did you just do Doctor?"

"I used a bit of regeneration energy to heal you. Its alright. "

"But, Doctor..."

"Don't but me Rose. I wanted to do it. I need you to be okay. I nearly lost you Rose I never want that to happen again."

He pulled her into a tight hug. She had never heard him so open and honest with her. She smiled at him and he helped her up and they made their way back to the Tardis.

* * *

The Tardis landed with a gentle thump.

"Where are we Doctor?"

"London, 2014. I don't know why we are here though," he said as they stepped out the doors. Rose looked up and instantly knew why they were here.

"Um, Doctor…" she pointed up to a large black spaceship in the sky.

"Oh, well that explains it then. That's a Gondii ship."

"What are Gondii?"

"They are a species of alien that are brain parasites. They basically take over the brain, hijack the victim, and use them for their own means. They shouldn't be here at all."

"We have to stop them then, eh Doctor," Rose smiled a radiant smile at him.

"That's right come on," he took her hand, "Run!"

Rose didn't know how it happened. One minute they had been running and the next the Doctor was doubled over in pain screaming at her to go. She refused to leave him though and She stayed by his side. A look of peacefulness crossed his face as he spoke.

"Hello, human. I am Dragnochii. I am a Gondii and I have taken over your friend's brain. Do not try to resist us, it is no use. You will be taken over as well. Wait a minute… arg… aaah!"

The Doctor screamed out in pain and looked at Rose.

"Rose , you have to run! Get back to the Tardis! Go!"

"No Doctor! I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to Rose. If you don't they will take you over too… ARG!" With that his face switched back to an eerie peacefulness.

"Now, Miss Tyler, wasn't it? It's your turn," Dragnochii said sinisterly.

"No," Rose shouted defiantly, "I won't let you! There is something you don't quite understand! That man you've hijacked is called The Oncoming Storm in some worlds. He's fierce and wonderful. He saves people all the time! Do you really think that I am just going to let you take him over? GIVE HIM BACK TO ME. IF HE IS THE ONCOMING STORM WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES THE WOMAN WHO LOVES HIM?! " She was losing control of her temper. Her eyes glimmered with a golden glow. All of a sudden golden energy shot from her fingers and it eliminated all the Gondii in the city. The last thing she remembered hearing was the Doctor calling her name.

* * *

She woke up to the Doctor beside her with his head in his hands. She looked around and had no idea where she was.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?"

"Doctor where are we?"

"We are in a hotel. I brought you here. I hope you don't terribly mind. I had no idea where else to go."

"Why didn't we just go back to the TARDIS?"

"What's a Tardis?"

"What do you mean what's a Tardis?"

"I can't remember anything Rose. The only thing I remember is you. Everything else is a complete blank. I've tried. I've sat here and wracked my brain for hours and hours trying to remember. It's just not there."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears started welling up in her eyes.  
"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry. I feel like this is somehow my fault. I don't remember what happened. Do you know that much at least?"

"I remember… a golden light and a large object in the sky exploding."

"Bad Wolf…" Rose whispered.

"What?"

"Bad Wolf… look it's not important. Let's go back to the Tardis, maybe it will help you remember something."

* * *

The Tardis still wasn't jogging the Doctor's memory. They sat there for days and explored every inch of the ship with no luck. Finally Rose decided to ask the Tardis to take them somewhere. They went on dozens of adventures and saved plenty of worlds but the Doctor still couldn't remember. One day, they returned to the TARDIS, being chased the whole way. As they ran through the doors the Doctor pulled Rose close and kissed her. Rose gasped and started at him like she was shocked.

"Rose? Rose what's wrong? Rose I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry Doctor. I'm happy. I'm just really surprised."  
"Why are you surprised? "  
"I just never thought you would do something like that."  
"But why not?"

"You always kept your feelings to yourself before. I love you so much but I never told you out of fear that you would reject me."

"Is that the sort of man I was? Hiding my true feelings from the woman that I love?"  
"You love me?"  
"Oh yes Rose! I may not remember my past but one thing has been perfectly clear to me this whole time and that is that I am absolutely, madly, in love with you with everything I have ever been."

He kissed Rose again and then looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me Rose, If I ever remember my past and who I was please, please, don't let me forget that you are my future and my everything."

* * *

The next few months his memories started to return. They spent their nights cuddled together. Nightmare after nightmare revealed the truth to him. One thing never changed though… he continued to love her. One night he woke up drenched in sweat and tears. He woke her up and told her that he was so sorry. He understood why he withheld his feelings but he couldn't do that anymore. They would never go back to the way they had been. He could never let that happened. He couldn't give her up. He remembered Gallefrey and the Time Lords. He remembered past incarnations and adventures. He remembered everything he had ever known. Soon after that she admitted to him that she had been having severe chest pains. He was upset that she hadn't told him sooner but he decided not to argue. He took her to the medbay instead.

"Rose, I have to run some tests on you. Is that okay?"  
Rose nodded.

After running several the Doctor still couldn't believe it.

"Rose, you're a Time Lady. Somehow that day that I mended your leg it kickstarted the part of the Vortex that was left behind when I removed it from you. I should have made sure there wasn't any left but I never thought to I just assumed you would be okay. When you got angry that day you utilized the Vortex that was left to destroy the Gondii and passed out. You saved me Rose. You saved the whole world. And now you've evolved. You've got two hearts. That's why you've been having chest pains. Growing another heart isn't exactly a small feat. If it were anyone else I would be surprised they survived but not you." He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled softly at her.

"So that means, I get to be with you, forever, like I promised?"

"Yes Rose, that's exactly what it means. You can even regenerate now if you have to." He smiled his smile that lit up her life and they kissed. And the first time in their lives they both felt like the Universe was a perfect place.


End file.
